The Bracelet Deal
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana has one more encounter with Brittany before she moves to New York City.


A/N This my first Glee fanfic. I have written other fanfics so thought I'd try a Glee one. It's a one-shot. Let me know what you think.

I don't own Glee.

Santana walked out of Coach Sylvester's office after telling the coach she had decided not take the job offer of helping coach the Cheerios. Santana started walking down the school hallway but her thoughts were only on one thing, one person, Brittany. After talking to Brittany and finding out Brittany wasn't going to break up with Sam there really wasn't any reason for Santana to take the job and stay in Lima. Santana felt deflated because it felt like someone had knocked all of the air out of her lungs. She was hurting so much emotionally that she didn't know what to do. Hearing Brittany say she was her best friend cut like a knife because only a few months ago they were best friends and girlfriends. Why did growing up have to be so painful? Santana was so confused and just wanted to cry on her best friend's shoulder. She needed to feel Brittany's arms around her but that wasn't going to happen. When they kissed earlier Santana noticed Brittany pulled away from her quickly. Santana had to face the fact that Brittany was over her. There was just one huge problem with that, Santana wasn't over Brittany and didn't think she ever would be.

Santana knew she had to suck it up and be an adult now. She was going to New York and try to live out her dream of being a singer but then again part of that dream included Brittany by her side. Santana broke out of her thoughts and stopped walking when she realized where she was in the hallway. She was about to pass the choir room. It as the one room in the school where Santana felt safe, although she would never admit that to anyone else not even to her fellow glee club members. She felt her eyes start to sting like tears were about fall when she heard someone singing in the choir room. She could barely hear the person but she definitely knew someone was singing. As Santana approached the choir room door and peeked in what she saw broke her heart. Brittany was sitting up in the top row in the one of the chairs where she and Santana used to sit. Santana was careful to stand off to one side and not move so Brittany wouldn't see her.

Santana noticed Brittany had something in her hand. It was her bracelet, their bracelet. When they officially became a couple they had bought each other matching bracelets. It was a simple silver bracelet with a tiny silver heart hanging from it. Santana reached into her jeans pocket and took out her bracelet like the one Brittany was holding in her hands. Santana had her bracelet on earlier but when she noticed Brittany was no longer wearing her bracelet Santana took hers off and put it in her jeans pocket. It broke Santana's heart to know Brittany didn't wear their bracelet anymore. Santana hadn't taken hers off the whole time they were apart until today. Now Brittany was sitting their singing and staring at their bracelet.

Santana had been so lost in watching Brittany that she just now heard the song Brittany was singing.

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you every step of the way

And I... will always love you, ooh

I will always love you

You

My darling you

Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So good-bye

Please don't cry

We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I...

Will always love you

I...

Will always love you

You, ooh

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of

And I wish you joy and happiness

But above all this I wish you love

And I...

Will always love you

I...

Will always love you

I, I will always love

You...

You

San, I love you

I'll always

I'll always

Love

You..

Santana was mesmerized by Brittany's voice. It wasn't powerful like Rachel, Mercedes, or her own voice. It was sweet and dripping with emotion. When Brittany finished she was sobbing still staring at the bracelet in her hand. Santana's urge was to run to Brittany and hold her but she knew that was the worst thing she could do for them. They weren't together anymore and all of the love in the world can't change that or change the fact that Santana needed to get on with her life, her life that no longer included Brittany as her girlfriend. Santana quickly walked away from the door and continued down the hallway. She got a few feet away and stopped. Her body wouldn't move no matter how much she urged it to. Then without even realizing what she was doing she was walking back towards the choir room.

When Santana got to the door Brittany was still sitting in the same chair staring at the bracelet. She was no longer sobbing but there were tearing streaming down her face. Santana walked into the room and quietly made her way to the chair beside Brittany and sat down. Brittany didn't look up it was like she didn't even know Santana was there.

"Brit, when did you take our bracelet off?" Santana's voice was soft. There was no answer so she tried another question. "Why did you take our bracelet off?"

Brittany quietly said, "When I couldn't stand to look at anymore because it hurt too much." New tears started streaming down her face.

Santana had new tears streaming down her face because she knew her breaking up with Brittany was the cause of that hurt. "I'm sorry I hurt you Brit. I just have so confused and lost. I've been so scared."

Brittany knew Santana wouldn't admit to anyone else but her that she was scared. "Scared of what?"

"Life and not being happy. I have been miserable in college and I miss you so much. We went from being a part of each other's everyday life to not being there only in text messages or Skype. I know everyone always thought I was the strong one but I'm not. I'm lost without you in my life."

"San, I told you we are still best friends but I guess that's not what you are talking about is it?"

Santana shook her head, "No, I miss us. I heard you singing. It was beautiful."

"I am not good at singing acacuplco like you Rachel, Mercedes, or you are."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle because she had explained to Brittany several times it is a cappella not acacuplco. "You sang beautifully Brit. Did you mean it when you said you will always love me?"

For the first time Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, "Of course I meant it, how could you even ask me that? But like the song says we both know I'm not what you need."

Hearing Brittany say that made Santana break their eye contact and look down, "How can you say that? You are exactly what I need. You are the only person I need."

Brittany shook her head, "I'm sure there's some wonderful woman out there who will make you happier than I could ever make you. You need to look for her."

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes, "And what if I never find this other woman because she doesn't exist? What if that woman is you?"

Brittany scowled, "All of this is starting to make my head hurt."

Santana took Brittany's hand that held the bracelet. "How about we make a deal? We wear our bracelets and if the day ever comes when one of us finds someone else who can make us happier than we make each other we'll take them off and give them back to each other. That is unless you want to keep your bracelet off now because Sam makes you happier than I do."

Brittany placed her bracelet in Santana's hand. Santana swallowed hard and she couldn't stop the tears from falling and choked out, "I know when I've lost. Sam makes you happier."

Santana started to get up from the chair when Brittany pulled her back down. "No, I gave you the bracelet so you can put it on my wrist. Sam doesn't make me happier than you do."

Santana smiled through her tears and put the bracelet on Brittany's wrist. She gave her bracelet that she had been holding in her hand to Brittany. Brittany put the bracelet on Santana's wrist. The two shared a passionate sweet kiss. When they broke Santana asked, "So what do we do now?"

Brittany ran her finger along Santana's cheek, "You go to New York and I graduate. Then we talk about us again. And in the meantime we need to make sure we are a part of each other's lives and no more secrets I promise you."

Santana couldn't believe how much Brittany had grown up over past few months, "I love you Brit."

"I love you too San, always."

THE END


End file.
